superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Handemonium and Breakin' (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Handemonium" |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Director' |Brian Morante |- |'Supervising Directors' |Adam Paloian Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Co-Executive Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |"Breakin'" |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Director' |Brian Morante |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Co-Executive Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Luke Brookshier Andrew Goodman Kent Osborne |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Garrett Ho Simon Edwards Erik Wiese Ian Vazquez Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendergast Ted Seko |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Handemonium" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Hans, Muscle Head, Beefy Guy |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Muscular Guy #3, Driver |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Lady Glove, Kid, Glove World Employee |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry, Muscular Guy #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Glove, Muscular Guy, Dad |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Breakin'" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Old Man Walker |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Labor Authority Officer |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Blue Blob |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Amy Zeis |- |'Director of Audio Post Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Ryan Greene Manny Grivalja |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Danny Giovanni |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Dominika Smetek |- |'Production Assistant' |Ben Kurzrock |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Junipe Takayama Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designer' |Troyan Caro Hena Hong George Nachev C Raggio IV |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Michael Chen |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services by: "Wang Films Productions Co., Ltd. & Cuckoos Nest Studios" |- |'Animation Director' |Alice Ho |- |'Production Manager' |Yu Mei Wang |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Mary Hou |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'CG Animation Director' |Christian Evans |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Monterey-West Sound |- |'Supervising Sound Effects Editor' |Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. |- |'Sound Effects Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Scott Kolden |- |'Foley Artists' |Patrice Atiee Scott Kolden |- |'Foley Mixer' |David West |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Brian Harman, C.A.S. |- |'Color Correction Services' |Encore |- |'Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President in Animation Technology' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Shawn Kostanian |- |'Director of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Animation Technology' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Knorr Benjamin Formaker-Olivas |- |'Current Series Management' |Kelley Gardner Lianna Cohen |- |'Special Thanks' |Brian Robbins Ramsey Naito David J. Steinberg |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dean Hoff |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}